Hood Ornament
by Soviet Inclination
Summary: Ryu surprises Katt with an unlikely hood ornament for his dilapidated automobile. Sexual hijinks ensue. Definitely not for the kiddies or prudish. Definitely for those with a sense of humor and a taste for the erotic.


**Piece #0989:** Hood Ornament  
**Song of Influence:** "Skull of a German" -- The Jesus Lizard  
**Theme:** Alien bug-like encounters beget Katt-grrl sexual encounters. Or at least teases. Or maybe more. Enjoy.

"Hey Katt," Ryu sauntered into the apartment like he owned the place, stepping over the threshold as nonchalantly as he would run a hand through is hair. "I've got something cool to show you."

Katt was sitting down in the living room, in the process of taking off her shirt. A process she halted with no trouble, narrowing her green eyes and twitching her nose, her tail swishing furiously.

"Something cool, you say?" Her crossed arms, with their hands at her breasts bunching her shirt at the bottom, lowered it down her belly again. "Cool enough that you don't even bother to knock? I'll bet you just wanted to catch me in this compromising position, you prick."

Ryu smirked and waved it off. "My motives are of the utmost purity, and I take offense at your callous insinuation of voyeurism on my part."

The green eyes narrowed further, the nose twitched again. But this time there was a crooked smile on Katt's face.

"Sure you do. So tell me what the hell you barged in here for already."

The combined smile and closed eyes on Ryu's face looked like something out of a Japanese cartoon. "You must witness it with your own eyes! Once they are shut and your hand it held out, that is… 'tis a surprise."

The green eyes flashed, the hint of a snarl revealing one of her canines. "Like I'd ever trust you enough to close my eyes around you. I know what's on your mind."

"Okay okay, I was just joking about the close your eyes part. I know the kinds of things I do when I think you're not looking." When a clenched fist was raised to accompany the snarl on Katt's face, Ryu raised both hands in a gesture of peace. "Peace, peace! It's a new hood ornament for my car, that's all I want to show you."

The fist relaxed and the snarl turned into a look of hilarious disbelief. "You want to show me a new hood ornament? That's why you just waltz on in here while I'm taking off my shirt?"

Ryu shook his head. "Call it luck of the dr—I mean, call it mere coincidence." He offered a sheepish grin.

Katt smirked. "Yeah. Coincidence." Katt propelled herself to a standing position in one fluid motion, bouncing on the balls of her feet for a moment—long enough for Ryu's gaze to be fixed on her chest, which of course obeyed the laws of gravity as well. Shaking her head (for she knew his mind, yes she did), she stretched, the fur on her lower half standing erect for a moment before settling down again.

"So, Ryu, let's take a look at this hood ornament of yours you're so excited about."

Ryu skipped over the threshold to the outside to where his green Kia Sephia was parked; an antiquated, late 1990s piece of work that still made use of manual windows, manual locks, and the pinnacle of audio technology back then, the cassette player.

Katt chuckled. "I forgot you still drive this thing. Remember when the windshield wiper blade broke on your side and I had to navigate you in the passenger seat during a thunderstorm?"

"Do I ever! And I still haven't fixed it yet since it hardly ever rains yet!" Ryu placed his hands on his hips proudly, looking for all the world like a statue of Lenin if not for the expression of innocent bliss on his face.

Katt's green eyes scanned the automotive terrain for anything that would resemble a new hood ornament; in her perception, taking Ryu's tastes into account, one of those metal side-view silhouettes of a naked woman sitting down, chest thrust out, head thrown back, stacked and with "junk in the trunk," as she heard Ryu describe a large rear end once (her own, for which she had promptly kicked his ass).

"So where the hell is this damn thing, Ryu?" Katt gave up after finding nothing on the front of the Kia. But when she turned her eyes toward where Ryu was standing before he was nowhere to be seen.

A tap on her shoulder from behind nearly set her fight-or-flight instincts off, and she barely restrained herself from lashing out blindly. Spinning around, with a tongue ready to unleash a torrent of curses, she was met with something she didn't expect.

A bug.

Head bearing two large pincers, thorax and abdomen showing six legs ending in wicked claws, yellow fuzz on the carapace, two extended wings with their beetle-like wing protectors extended to allow allowance for flapping. Looking ready to bury both pincers and every claw into someone's neck while emitting an alien, bug-like shriek.

A bug in front of her face.

Hanging right there.

It twitched.

From down the street, if one listened and looked, they would hear a yowl reminiscent of an alley cat, and a lithe cat girl jumping about, oh, ten feet into the air, fur on her legs erect, tail puffed to twice its size, fangs bared, green eyes with dilated pupils, hissing.

Katt landed on all fours, still hissing, her fangs bared, only to find that her insect assailant was not more than one finger-length long, dangled from one leg by Ryu, who, seemingly oblivious to the fear he instilled in her (and the world of pain he would be entering shortly), bore a wide grin on his face.

"Isn't it cool?" he asked with all the eagerness of a four year-old boy discovering something disgusting and presenting it to his best friend who happened to be a girl (who, naturally having no interest in anything disgusting, would proceed to scream and run away).

Katt's breathing slowed down, the fur on her lower half gradually lowered, her tail returned to normal, sweat trickling down her upper half (her least favorite part about having furless-skin). After a few breaths, she wiped the sweat off her face, feeling the rest trickle down between her breasts.

"…cool?" she asked softly. Ryu still stood there, holding the insect. Her eyes narrowed and she took a step toward him.

"Yeah! It's my new hood ornament. Isn't it cool? I found it stuck in my windshield wiper yesterday. I think it died in there, there was some yellow watery stuff on the windshield and there's this really cool hole in the abdomen if you wanna take a look—"

The attack came swiftly. A punch to the gut, causing Ryu drop his prized hood ornament to the asphalt where it clattered with a hollow sound. A kick to the shin, eliciting a yelp. And finally, claws drawn, a huge swipe at the face, eliciting a yell and causing Ryu to stagger, hand drawn to the new gashed on his face, which began to sting and throb.

Soon Katt stopped seeing red. Coming to, she saw Ryu leaning against his car, gasping, hissing in pain. She could remember what triggered her outburst, but not what she did to him. But seeing him there, barely standing, looking like he got hit by a ton of bricks with claws, snapped her back into friend mode.

"Hey, Ryu…" she started swiftly coming to his side and putting a supportive arm around his shoulder. "Look, I didn't mean to go all ape shit on you…"

Looking toward Katt, Ryu still managed to smile, blood running down the side of his face that she clawed. "Hey, I knew I was in for a world of hurt for doing that, but damn, girl, that was pretty harsh!"

Despite the carefree tone in his voice, Katt still felt guilty. She looked toward the side of his face, four bleeding gashes torn into his cheek, a fifth above the eye. Instinctively, she took his head in her hands and began to lap up the blood, her raspy tongue sounding like a razor attacking a week's worth of stubble on his face.

Ryu winced a bit at first until he realized that Katt was pressed against him, tongue raking across his face, at times brushing against the corner of his mouth. Her hands felt soft, her claws having retracted. Her breasts pressed against his side. Her thighs brushed against his own, and even through his jeans he could feel how soft her fur was, wondered how it would feel against his bare skin…

Katt stopped her action after a moment. Hands still on his face, she noticed that he hadn't moved at all. And also that she had set him off. His jeans couldn't hide that bulge that pressed against her thigh. He started to tremble a bit, and her hands could feel his pulse quicken.

She sighed in exasperation. "God damn, Ryu, are you always that easy?"

Ryu faltered a bit before stammering out a response. "Uh, no, you're just that good."

Katt chuckled. "Maybe it's just both."

Ryu gulped. "Uh, yeah, Maybe."

Part of her was stamping her feet in exasperation ("Why the FUCK does he have to get this way EVERY time WHAT the FUCK?!"). But that part was being drowned out by a more frisky, adventurous part ("Well, why don't you give him a little something to remember, then?"). Something about how close he was, how horny she was making him, the taste of his blood on her tongue. All of those factors and none of them combined.

She had a wicked, wicked idea. It made her smile, a crooked smile that revealed her canines. She began to purr, the sound resonating from her chest to her throat to her nose, vibrating against Ryu.

"Yeah. It is." Katt whispered into his ear, softly nibbling it a bit. His instantaneous horniness (_Like some kind of fucking wind-up horny toad,_ she thought), rather than annoying her, was getting her a little hot and bothered. Now his hair against her face was something pleasant rather than annoying. His hardness against her thigh reason for wicked thoughts rather than mere mirth. His chest pressed against her, their breathing in sync something exhilarating rather than ridiculous.

_Okay, looks like I'll give you a little something to make up for the beating. This time._

Katt's tongue rasped again against his skin, but this time began to trail down his neck. Her hands moved down his shoulders, claws extended and very lightly raking down his shirt. Like a dumbstruck virgin heading for first base (which is what Katt thought Ryu was from time to time), Ryu just stood there trembling, the bulge in his pants getting harder, if possible.

_Jesus, what a fucking kid. But at least I'll have this to dangle before you the next time I need a favor, eh?_

Katt sank her teeth lightly into the skin of his neck, taking care not to break the skin, and nibbled softly. She could hear Ryu gasp, still feel him tremble. Still he did nothing. She was getting convinced that this carefree, annoying friend of hers was indeed a virgin at this point. Rolling her eyes and chuckling softly, she turned to face him and planted a kiss on his parted lips. It took a while for him to respond, but when he did it was with all the vigor of a sponge absorbing a torrent of water. He wasn't the greatest kisser (_Kid needs some practice,_ she thought), but what he lacked in experience he made up for in the sheer desire to just suck face, to explore how long and in how many ways he could make out.

Breaking free from his face with a gasp, Katt couldn't help but smile when she noticed Ryu's face still leaning in, still trying to get back into the game with all the energy of a fish frantically flopping toward a body of water. Her hands trailed down his hips, and she almost breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed his hands beginning to fumble across her back.

_Finally he's getting it. About fucking time._

With a sharp breath, Katt pushed her face into Ryu's again, only instead of going for the kiss again she began to softly kiss his chin, going down to his adam's apple, his throat, his jugular vein. She could feel those hands of his paw her with all the skill of someone inexperienced in a grocery store trying to find out if the fruit they're holding has any bruises or not.

_You just keep those hands moving, kid. I'll give you your cues. You'd just better fucking memorize them next time I let you get that lucky._

Her hands expertly lifted up Ryu's shirt, her claws lightly raking across Ryu's broad chest. She planted her kisses there, her fangs pressing against his skin, eliciting a groan (_Finally some verbal acknowledgment_). Her rough tongue flicked across his nipples, causing him to inhale sharply, which made her smile. Her hands trailed down to his hips as her tongue rasped down his belly, across his navel, against the denim of his jeans.

_Bet you want to just tear those fuckers right off, don't you?_

Katt's face pressed against his hard on, pressing through his jeans, and she heard him moan, his hands coming to her head, trembling, ready to unbutton his fly and get what Katt was sure he'd been wanting for quite some time already. She paused, savoring his intensity, his trembling, his hardness pressed against her cheek through the rough denim.

Still down there, she looked up. Smiled slyly so he could see through his half-shut eyes. Feeling his hands get braver, grasping clumps of her short red hair. Wanting it. Wanting her to go down on him so bad. Wanting that raspy tongue of hers on him. Wanting her to choke him down till he came like a dam bursting. Part of her wanted to give him that sensation. Wanted to show him a good time. Wanted to trail that tongue of hers that he liked so much down his rod, tickling him near the tip. Wanted to take him in her mouth, feel his throbbing cock in her mouth, her throat. Wanted him to blow his load all over her face, in her mouth, on her tongue, so she could lap it all up while he stated at her, trembling and sweating, hips bucking in that virginal orgasm only losers like him who never got laid could give.

She opened her mouth, teeth pressing against the denim, feeling him throbbing _right there_, ready to fucking come right then and there, creaming his pants and not giving a shit about it. Purring, she let her tongue rasp against his panted cock, and as she saw him start to tense up, implemented part two of her wicked plan.

"Well, there's where I stop for today!" she announced, breaking free, propping herself up with one pounce. Standing before Ryu with her hands on her hips, flashing him a toothy grin that mimicked the one he always wore before.

For a moment, Ryu just stood there, like a statue. Then he started to twitch. The trembling continued but this time he appeared like he just snapped out of a hypnotic trance. His body began to fight between relaxation and tensing up again. His hard on was still there in his jeans. Sweat trickled down his face, his shirtless chest.

Katt spun around and sauntered back to her house, twitching her ass in the way she knew he liked, turning her head back to see him. "Yup. You need more self control, boy. Maybe you ought to freak me out with strange bugs some more, get used to getting to the breaking point before you stop. Sorry."

She continued to walk. She could hear him sputter, trying to desperately form out words. _Come on, kid. I'm nearly at the fucking door. You just gonna stand there like a god damned stuttering idiot?_

Katt had nearly reached the threshold when she finally heard Ryu yell out:

"Oh, for FUCK'S SAKE, come ON, Katt! Don't fucking LEAVE me here after that! I'll never get any god damned sleep tonight and if I try to beat off I'll just lie in bed awake all fucking night and keep calling you over and over again and beg and you'll get sick and tired of hearing from me but I won't stop ever because you JUST FUCKING LEFT ME IN THE COLD AFTER GIVING ME WHAT I'VE WANTED FOR FUCKING YEARS!"

Katt paused, back turned toward Ryu. Smiling when she knew he couldn't see. Shaking her head in amusement, in pride. _Finally you grow some fucking balls, kid._

She slowly sauntered into her apartment, but not before turning her head back, taking a look at Ryu, all disheveled, still with those claws marks of hers on his face, starting to bleed again.

"Well, you coming in or not?"

Ryu blinked. Back into virgin-statue mode.

"I need to fix those cuts on your face, you fucking dorktard."

No Roman Vestal Virgin statue could compete with Ryu at that moment.

"I ain't gonna stand here all day. Yes or no?"

He gingerly took a step forward. Then another. Then another. Still too slow for her tastes. She sighed.

"You come in here, I'll finish what we started. You'll be screaming my name, coming in my mouth, BEGGING for more the INSTANT you're spent. And you'll be watching me lap it all up like cream from a saucer…" She blinked at him, began to purr again loud enough for him to hear, trilling in that way only she-cats in heat do.

That broke it. Ryu ran with the intensity of Arnold Schwarzenegger running from the Predator in the titular film. Tripped once and fell. Pulled himself back together and walked with purpose. Stopped in front of Katt, who regarded him with the pride of a kid who just finished building a lego set successfully.

"That's more like it. Now get your ass in here before I change my mind."

He literally dove in the doorway, falling on the carpeted floor. Kat shook her head, chuckling, and entered after him, closing the door.

The hollowed-out bug hood-ornament lying on the asphalt clattered as the wind blew.

_**-FIN-**_


End file.
